Cinnamon And Fangs
by dimshit
Summary: Jaga rumah seorang diri tidak pernah terlihat menyenangkan bagi Ichigo. Tapi, bagaimana jika pada kenyataannya dia memiliki lebih dari sekedar teman? Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan lagi merasa bosan. AU/Vampire theme/GrimmIchiShirosaki.
1. Opening

**CINNAMON AND FANGS**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

**Requested by my lovely reader, Zanpaku-nee. Yupz, vampire Bleach comes to the surface!**

**WARNING! Fanfic ini berisi adegan dari gay sex a.k.a YAOI. Jadi, bagi kalian yang ga suka, silakan tekan kembali tombol back di atas~ Yang lainnya, saya memberikan penyedap baru yang berbeda dari fanfic-fanfic saya sebelum ini: THREESOME! Yep. Seme x Uke x Seme! Zanpaku-nee sebenernya ngerikues tanpa penyedap itu sih, tapi dipertengahan cerita, saya jadi ingin memasukkan itu =u=" Yang ga kuat pun, silakan segera menyingkir karena itu berarti dalam cerita ini pun terdapat DP (Double Penetration). Err... Tau kan Double Penetration itu apa? In case ada yang ga tau, DP atau Double Penetration itu 2 kelamin lelaki dimasukkan dalam 1 lubang.**

**. . . . . . gitu *ORZ***

Please enjoy my first Threesome, GrimmIchiShiro...

XOXOXO

"Jaga rumah?"

Kerutan dahi mulai nampak di wajahnya yang masih setengah mengantuk, dan semakin dalam ketika melihat sang ayah mengangguk antusias.

"Yep! Kau masih ingat bibimu, 'kan—Oh, apa yang kukatakan... Anak seumuranmu mana mungkin lupa mengenai dada—" Dan pria berjanggut tipis itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Ichigo tidak menunggu waktu lama lagi untuk menyarangkan telapak kakinya ke wajah sang ayah hingga terjerembab di dinding kamar.

Ichigo mengerang.

Ini hari minggu, dan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7.30 pagi. Hari libur seperti ini, bagi anak SMA seumurannya, selalu ia habiskan untuk tidur dan malas-malasan. Ia pun berencana untuk bangun siang. Tapi, salahkan si Janggut Kambing a.k.a Kurosaki Isshin yang sudah berteriak-teriak histeris semenjak matahari muncul di ufuk timur, mendobrak pintu kamarnya, dan sebelum ia bisa bersiap, meniban tubuhnya hingga ia sempat berpikiran tulang rusuknya kini sudah menusuk ke dalam paru-paru.

Untungnya tidak sih.

"Ergh... Suruh bibi meminta tolong Renji atau Shuuhei. Aku ngantuk."

Sayangnya, Isshin merupakan pria yang kuat, sehingga belum sempat Ichigo menyimpan kembali kepalanya di atas bantal, ia mengangkat anak remajanya itu dan melemparkannya ke dalam kamar mandi—seolah barusan kepalanya tidak ditendang dan terbentur tembok. "Cepatlah bersiap! Dad akan menunggumu di bawah dan mengantarmu menuju rumah Nel-chan~!" Suara pintu berdebam, dan teriakan, "YUZU~ ANAKKU YANG MANIS~! DAD SUDAH LAPAR~!" Membuat Ichigo mengumpat keras, membanting botol shampoo ke arah pintu di mana Isshin sempat lewat sebelumnya.

XOXOXO

Di samping umpatan demi umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya, secara diam-diam Ichigo tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi interior rumah sang bibi. Semenjak dulu, Ichigo sangat menyukai keartistikannya. Padahal bibinya itu, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, sama sekali tidak memiliki jiwa seni, tapi tetap memiliki sense yang bagus dalam membeli barang. Sebenarnya, Nelliel bukan merupakan bibi yang secara langsung berhubungan dengannya. Nelliel merupakan istri dari adik ibunya, Masaki. Suami sang bibi pun sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu karena sakit. Nelliel yang tidak dikaruniai seorang anak pun hanya tinggal bersama 2 orang pelayan, Pesche Guatiche dan Dondochakka Birstanne.

Mengikuti langkah sang ayah dan Nelliel menuju salah satu kamar yang akan dia gunakan selama menjaga rumah ini, perhatian Ichigo teralihkan pada lukisan besar yang berada di ruangan tengah. Di dalam lukisan itu terdapat 6 orang pria dan seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih.

Dan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ketujuh orang yang ada di dalam lukisan selalu berhasil membuat langkah Ichigo berhenti hanya untuk sekedar memandang. Ia tidak tahu apakah orang-orang yang berada di dalam lukisan itu nyata atau tidak, karena warna rambut beberapa orang di antaranya terlalu tidak wajar untuk dikatakan alami. Tapi, ia bukanlah seseorang yang bisa bicara seperti itu.

Karena rambutnya sendiri berwarna oranye, kawan.

"Kelihatannya kau benar-benar tertarik dengan lukisan itu, Itsygo." Nelliel yang menyadari keponakannya itu tidak lagi mengikuti langkahnya, kini berada tepat di belakang sang remaja 17 tahun itu. "Setiap kali berkunjung ke sini, kau selalu tidak lupa untuk memandang lukisan ini selama beberapa waktu."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya juga, Nelliel tidak pernah mempertanyakan ketertarikan dirinya yang agak aneh terhadap lukisan ketujuh orang itu. Seolah ketertarikannya itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat wajar. Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut, ia sendiri pun sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk bertanya mengenai apa atau siapa yang ada dalam lukisan.

"Ayo, Itsygo, ada baiknya kamu segera menyimpan bawaanmu di kamar. Aku harus segera pergi 30 menit lagi."

Ichigo mengerjap. Pertanyaan yang selalu tertahan di perjalanan menuju kemari, kini terngiang lagi di benaknya, "Oh ya, Nel. Kenapa kau butuh orang lain untuk menjaga rumahmu? Bukankah sudah ada Pesche dan Dondochakka?" Ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya mengikuti Nelliel yang sudah berjalan di depan. Jarak keduanya tidak begitu jauh, sehingga pertanyaan barusan bisa didengar oleh Nelliel dengan mudah.

"Hmm... Tadinya aku memang berencana untuk meninggalkan satu di antara mereka di sini sih, tapi..." Untuk sesaat wajah Nelliel nampak keras memikirkan sesuatu, tapi segera hilang, dan wanita bersurai hijau panjang itu hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku membutuhkan keberadaan mereka untuk membawakan barang."

Barang.

Ketika masuk ke dalam rumah tadi, Ichigo memang sempat melihat tumpukan barang berukuran lumayan besar berada di ruang depan. Yang ia dengar dari sang ayah, Nelliel bermaksud mengikuti perlelangan yang diadakan di Tokyo. Dan kelihatannya, wanita itu memang tidak mungkin membawa barang-barang yang akan dilelangkan itu seorang diri.

Tapi, cara bibinya yang satu ini kelihatannya akan ia tiru suatu saat nanti. Melelangkan barang lama untuk kemudian diganti dengan barang yang baru, kelihatannya jauh lebih memiliki nilai. . . dan hemat.

"Yak! Di sini! Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu lho, Itsygo~!" Suara riang Nelliel mengembalikan Ichigo dari lamunannya, "Ku-set kamar ini menjadi berwarna biru sesuai dengan warna yang kamu suka agar kamu betah dan tidak menelponku untuk segera kembali!" Ichigo mendengus. Tahu pasti jika bibinya sampai berkata 'tidak mau ditelepon', itu artinya kepergiannya akan cukup lama. Yah, karena Ichigo menyukai bentuk kamar sementaranya ini, ia tidak akan komplen untuk sekarang.

Ia simpan barang bawaannya di atas kasur, merasa tidak perlu untuk membereskannya karena bukan berarti ia akan tinggal di sini. Ichigo hanya membawa barang-barang yang ia perlukan saja: Pakaian, alat tulis, buku-buku sekolah, novel, iPod, dan beberapa game kecil untuk mengisi waktunya selama di sini.

Nelliel beserta dua pelayannya pergi 15 menit kemudian disusul oleh Isshin 5 menit setelahnya, berpesan 'jangan ini itu' kepada Ichigo. "ICHIGO, MY SON! JANGAN LUPA PAKAI PENGAMAN KALAU—"

_**BRAKK!**_

Menendang pintu dengan keras tepat di wajah Isshin, Ichigo berjalan menjauh dari pintu depan setelah memasang rantai pengaman. Bukan. Dirinya sangat yakin kalau pengaman yang dimaksudkan oleh sang ayah bukanlah pengaman pintu, melainkan pengaman yang _itu_. Menghela nafas, Ichigo berjalan menuju ruang televisi dan langsung merebahkan diri di sofa setelah menyalakan televisinya. Semenjak masa pubernya lewat, Isshin selalu saja memberinya komentar yang berhubungan dengan seksual.

Apa ayahnya itu sudah tidak sabar ingin segera memiliki cucu? Sampai-sampai berpikiran dirinya akan mengundang seorang gadis jika sendirian seperti sekarang ini.

_Well_, kalau itu masalahnya, sayangnya Ichigo tidak akan pernah bisa mengabulkan. Walau pun cuek, tapi Ichigo sudah tahu bahwa dirinya lebih menyukai Mister P daripada Miss V.

Ya, dia gay.

Ia menyadari hal itu saat dirinya secara tidak sengaja menemukan koleksi komik Yaoi milik Rukia, dan ia ereksi. Saat itu usianya 13 tahun. Dan, yep, dia sudah pernah punya pacar, tapi tidak pernah melangkah lebih jauh dari sekedar _kissing_. Entah kenapa selama berpacaran, ia tidak pernah memiliki tujuan untuk memberikan dirinya secara keseluruhan kepada pasangannya. Mungkin karena ia masih merasa tidak yakin mereka adalah 'Yang satu' baginya.

Televisi yang menyala mempertontonkan kuis berhadiah milyaran kelihatannya cukup membuat Ichigo bosan dan mengantuk. Kedua kelopak matanya semakin lama semakin terasa berat, dan berikutnya ia pun tertidur.

XOXOXO

_BRUK!_

"OOW!" Dengan refleks kedua tangannya bergerak meraih dan mengusap-usap tulang keringnya yang baru saja terkantuk sesuatu yang sangat keras. Meringis, dan mengaduh, Ichigo mengerjapkan kedua pasang bola mata cinnamonnya agar bisa melihat ruangan di sekelilingnya dengan lebih jelas lagi. Terbelalak ia mendapati dirinya berada di dalam sebuah ruangan serba putih. Di hadapannya terdapat dua belokan yang tidak ia tahu menuju kemana.

_Apa yang_—

Sejauh otaknya bisa mengingat, ia tadi berada di ruang televisi menonton kuis yang membuatnya teringat akan pelajaran sekolah, lalu kemudian tertidur. _Ah_, kalau tidak salah, tadi ia sempat mendengar suara telepon berbunyi. Tapi, karena tidurnya sangat nyenyak, ia jadi bangun dalam keadaan setengah tertidur.

Dan kelihatannya ia salah jalan.

Hanya saja, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat ruangan di mana dirinya tengah berada sekarang. Rasanya seperti yang baru pertama kali melihatnya. Menggelengkan kepala, Ichigo bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya ketika tulang keringnya sudah tidak terasa begitu sakit. _Sebaiknya ia segera mengecek siapa yang menelepon ke telepon rumah barusan_. Berjalan menuju pintu yang terletak tidak jauh di belakangnya, Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang mata amber yang mengamati gerak-geriknya dari kejauhan.

Ketika melewati pintu, Ichigo mengangkat kedua alisnya, akhirnya menyadari di mana barusan dirinya berada. Di dalam ruangan yang pintunya berada tepat di bawah tangga dan sering kali terkunci setiap kali ia berkunjung ke rumah ini.

_Pantas saja ia merasa tidak hafal ruangan itu_.

Melihat ke arah jam di tangannya, keningnya langsung berkerut ketika waktu ternyata menunjukkan sudah lebih dari saat matahari terbenam. Ichigo tertidur terlalu lama. Ia yakin saat memejamkan matanya di ruang televisi, waktu masih agak pagi karena ketika sampai di sini, masih jam 10 pagi. Tidak ia sangka sama sekali kalau ia akan tertidur hingga jam 7 malam. Nampaknya aktifitas ekskulnya di sekolah kemarin ini masih membuatnya sangat lelah.

Setelah mengecek telepon rumah dan tidak mendapatkan sedikit pun pesan ditinggalkan untuknya, Ichigo berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti sebelum kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Berendam di dalam bak penuh air hangat kelihatannya merupakan pilihan yang sangat bagus saat ini.

Membuka keran dan membiarkan air mengisi penuh bak, dengan perlahan Ichigo melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya satu per satu. Anehnya, ketika ia melepaskan celana jeans yang dikenakannya, mendadak bulu kuduk di tengkuknya berdiri dan tubuhnya gemetar, membuatnya secara refleks menepak tengkuknya itu. Mengangkat bahu, ia melanjutkan dengan pakaiannya yang tersisa sehingga kulitnya terlihat keseluruhan tanpa penghalang untuk dunia menyaksikan.

"Mmm..."

Desahan dengan lancar keluar dari sela mulut Ichigo ketika tubuhnya dengan segera terendam air hangat yang terasa nyaman. Rasa lelah dan bagian tubuhnya yang terasa tegang perlahan menghilang. Ichigo membiarkan kelopak matanya menutup, dan seulas senyum simpul tertera di wajahnya saat ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi tembok di belakangnya.

_Kriiit...!_

Kedua mata tersentak membuka ketika mendengar derikan yang berasal dari pintu kamar mandi. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat, sementara pandangannya tidak juga lepas dari pintu selama beberapa waktu. Ketika tidak ada sesuatu apa pun lagi yang terdengar, Ichigo menghela nafas. _Kelihatannya tadi hanya angin, dan pintu yang sudah tua menjadi mudah tergeser_.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan mandinya, Ichigo keluar kamar mandi setelah mengeringkan air di dalam bak. Di kamarnya, sambil mengeringkan rambut yang agak basah, ia mengecek ponselnya dan benar saja ada satu pesan tidak terbaca. Berpikir siapa yang mungkin mengirimnya pesan, bisa saja Yuzu atau mungkin ayahnya berpesan agar jangan ini-itu, _lagi_. Benar-benar, memangnya mereka pikir dirinya ini anak SD yang baru pertama kali ditinggal seorang diri di rumah?

_Ichigo,_

_Aku tadi lupa memberitahumu kalau kamu tidak boleh membuka pintu yang ada tepat di bawah tangga._

_Aku kehilangan kunci untuk pintu itu, tapi kuharap kamu mengerti._

_Sayangku untukmu,_

_~Nel._

Kedua alis terangkat, sekarang Ichigo mulai bingung bagaimana bisa Nelliel menulis namanya dengan tepat sedangkan selalu salah ucap ketika berbicara langsung? Bibinya itu memang sering kali kekanakkan.

"..."

Dan sebenarnya tadi ia sudah secara tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam ruangan di bawah tangga itu. Mengangkat bahu, "Yah, bukan berarti Nel tahu aku sudah masuk ke sana." Kalau ia tutup mulut dan menutup kembali pintu itu nanti, tidak akan ada yang tahu dan rahasianya aman. Walau rasa penasaran akan ada apa di dalam ruangan tersebut cukup menggelitik benaknya, Ichigo masih bisa menyingkirkan rasa itu ke belakang. Meregangkan otot, ia kemudian melepaskan handuk yang membalut tubuhnya dan berganti pakaian dengan menggunakan boxer dan wife beater putih, sebelum kemudian merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari lebih cepat.

XOXOXO

Derak langkah pelan terdengar di udara malam yang sepi sesaat sebelum pintu terbuka sebagian, hingga cukup untuk satu tubuh masuk. Perlahan, sosok itu menutup kembali pintu dengan hanya menimbulkan derikan yang bisa tertutupi suara semilir angin. Langkah demi langkah ia ambil. Langkah di mana setiap kakinya semakin mendekati tepian tempat tidur, semakin tidak terdengar. Suara dengkuran ringan yang berasal dari atas kumpulan kapuk dan beludru sutra membuat seulas seringai kecil nampak di wajahnya yang tidak terlihat oleh kegelapan malam.

"Mmn..."

Remaja itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya, mengubah posisi hingga berhadap-hadapan dengan dirinya.

Sepasang iris yang berkilat diterpa cahaya rembulan, yang menyusup melalui celah tirai, menyelidiki lekuk demi lekuk yang dimiliki oleh tubuh yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Walau tubuh itu kini tertutup lembaran selimut, ia tetap bisa menangkap bentuk pinggang yang ramping, kaki yang jenjang yang seolah tanpa akhir, otot perut yang terbentuk, serta dada yang bidang. Setelah sempat perhatiannya terhenti lama di leher sang pemuda, perhatiannya pun merangkak ke bibir berwarna plum yang sedikit terbuka demi aliran nafas.

Ia menjilati bibirnya sendiri yang mendadak terasa kering.

_Bibir yang lezat_, pikirnya. Ingin ia ketahui seperti apa respon yang akan ia dapatkan jika ia melumuri bibir itu dengan saliva dari lidahnya. Dengan rasa keingintahuan serta hasrat yang muncul ke permukaan, ia menunduk dan memajukan tubuhnya mendekati wajah sang remaja yang nampaknya menyadari kehadirannya, karena kelopak mata itu kini bergerak, menampakkan sepasang iris cinnamon yang bertubrukan dengan iris azure.

Gerakannya langsung terhenti saat cinnamon itu terbelalak.

.

**TBC**

.

**Mungkin ada yang sadar kalau poll di profile saya menghilang? Yeah, saya udah nyoba mikir, kayaknya ada baiknya juga saya keluarkan semua ide plot yang saya punya, makanya poll itu saya hilangkan. Dan, yep, cerita ini beda dengan tema vampire yang sempet saya tulis di poll karena mendadak saya ingin yang ringan. Anggaplah sebagai bahan penyeimbang plot Forever Someone =))**

**Ngomong2, cerita ini belum memiliki plot khusus, jadi kalau ada yang mau rikues sesuatu, silakan ^^**

**Review?**


	2. Teal and Ash White

**Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu mereview ya ^^ Cuma kalian yang mereview inilah yang selalu bisa bikin saya semangat untuk update.**

_**Zanpaku nee:**__ Karena kamu yang selama ini paling rajin review dan selalu ada di setiap chapter sih :") Tadinya chapter 1 lebih panjang dari itu sih, cuma kepaksa saya belah lantaran panjangnya keterlaluan =_=" Hmm... Semacam portal yg kemudian ngehubungin ke ruang bawah tanah. Mengenai lengkapnya, nanti saya kasih penjelasan melalui cerita deh =))" Wkwkwkwk, sip2 deh. Nanti saya coba deskrip trisamnya yang jelas2 banget ya ;D *eh*_

_**ndok:**__ Sebentar lagi~ Sebentaaaaaaar lagi *plak*_

_**Aoi LawLight:**__ Yeah, setelah baca karya2 Tiana Misoro, saya juga jadi cinta trisam GrimmIchiShiro _:"|_ *plak* Ohohoho, thengkiuu atas fave-nya ya say~ Cinta deh aku sama kamu :") *kecup sampe dower* Siapakah yang menjadi Beast-nya? Kita lihat di chapter ini~ *kenapa malah jadi Beauty and The Beast?* *bletak*_

_**Me and Ichi:**__ Siaaap! Ini sedang dilanjutkan! x"D Wkwkwk, pake BDSM, jadikan triple penetration dong ya? *plak* Oke deh, dadaaah~! Balik lagi yaaa :"DD_

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 2: TEAL AND ASH WHITE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

**Gomen... Publishnya meleset dari jadwal awal. Jangan salahkan saya, tapi salahkan provider yang gangguan terus selama beberapa hari ini sehingga saya kesulitan untuk upload =A= *bletak* Taunya kemarin ini kartunya harus di ReNew. Eeh, begitu di ReNew malah kagak bisa loading apa-apa =_=" Akhirnya beberapa hari ini bolak-balik teteleponan sama providernya. Gebleeeeekkk...! *ORZ* Online dari HP itu ngabisin pulsa... *ga ikut paketan sih***

**Err... Lanjut ke cerita aja deh sebelum curhatnya makin panjang. Enjoy! ^^**

XOXOXO

"Mmn..."

Ketika menuruni tangga rumahnya, Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Begitu pula ketika melihat wajah Yuzu dan Karin, serta sang ayah yang mendadak memasuki ruang makan sambil membawa koper besar dan berkata, "AYO KITA LIBURAN KE PERANCIS!". Tapi, ketika mendadak sekitarnya menjadi buram, dan dalam hitungan detik, bukannya menara Eiffel, ia malah melihat menara Tokyo di depan matanya dan pantai di sekitarnya, Ichigo tahu kalau saat ini dirinya sedang bermimpi.

Mimpi yang aneh karena walaupun _seharusnya_ berada di Perancis, entah kenapa sang ayah mengenakan pakaian ala Hawaii, lengkap dengan umbul-umbulnya. Karin yang mendadak bisa terbang hingga puncak menara, dan Yuzu yang menunjukkan wajah seperti ilmuwan gila yang penemuannya berhasil setelah sekian lama gagal.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia tidak akan heran jika Renji mendadak muncul dengan rambut yang berwarna hitam.

Tanpa ia sadari, dalam dunia nyata, ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia bermimpi hal-hal aneh dan tidak nyambung seperti sekarang ini, tapi ia yakin dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang membumbung tinggi di atasnya. Penasaran, dalam mimpinya ia mendongak, sementara dalam kenyataan ia perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ruangan yang gelap dan kesadaran yang masih setengah-setengah membuat Ichigo kesulitan meregistrasikan apa yang dilihatnya ke otak.

Ia bisa melihat sepasang mata azure yang tajam memandang ke arahnya. Cahaya yang memasuki kamar membuat sepasang mata itu seolah bersinar, membuat Ichigo sempat terpaku. Namun tidak lama, karena akhirnya apa yang ia lihat bisa tersampaikan ke otaknya, ia terbelalak.

". . . . ! !"

Tersentak, Ichigo bangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu saat tubuhnya sudah terduduk, dan kedua iris cinnamonnya bergerak menelusuri ruangan. _Mimpikah?_ Ia yakin beberapa saat yang lalu ia melihat dua mata azure yang berkilat menatap ke arahnya, seolah hendak memakannya hidup-hidup. Tapi sekarang, ia hanya seorang diri di dalam kamarnya.

Menghela nafas panjang, _yep, mimpi. Sebab hanya ada dirinya di rumah ini._

Bangkit dari ranjang, Ichigo berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka tirainya saat ia menangkap cahaya yang menyelusup masuk. Dan benar saja, hari ternyata sudah pagi. Ichigo mengerang, mengetukkan dahinya di kusen jendela. Senin akhirnya datang lagi, dan hari minggu kemarin sama sekali tidak terasa seperti hari minggu baginya.

"..."

Ia juga tidak siap dengan tes kanji yang diadakan siang nanti. "_Shit_..."

XOXOXO

Menguap lebar, Renji membentangkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas hingga terdengar bunyi _"krek"_ dari bagian punggungnya. Menggeram, ia pun sedikit memijat lehernya, "Akhirnya... Bisa juga terlepas dari Katsura Kogoro." Sejarah Jepang adalah kelas terakhir yang harus ia ikuti. Dan sampai sekarang, pemuda bersurai merah itu masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia diharuskan mempelajari sejarah jika ada pepatah mengatakan; Lupakan masa lalu, dan move on.

Ia juga masih bingung apa manfaat dari menemukan x dan y pada matematika.

"Tes kanji tadi... kalian bagaimana?" Ia bertanya kepada dua pemuda yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya tanpa menoleh.

Sementara Ichigo hanya diam dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, Shuuhei mengangkat bahu, "Biarkan takdir yang bicara di masa depan." Jawaban pemuda bertato 69 di pipinya itu membuat Renji dan Ichigo sama-sama memberikan pandangan eneg. Mereka sama-sama merasa kalau belakangan ini Shuuhei sedang kasmaran, makanya kalimat yang ia tuturkan sering kali terlalu _manis_.

Tidak mau berurusan dengan hal yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, Renji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ichigo, "Hei, Ichigo. Bagaimana rumah Nel-chan? Kau mau kami temani selama jadi satpam di sana?" Ia terkekeh ketika sepupunya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Cemberut, Ichigo menyandarkan tangan yang membawa tas di pundak, sementara tangannya yang lain ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, "Pertama, aku tidak pakai baju yang menandakan kalau aku satpam. Kedua, rumah Nel nyaman untuk ditinggali dalam ketenangan, jadi... Tidak. Kurasa aku ingin sendirian..." Suaranya jadi semakin terdengar berbisik saat Ichigo menyadari bus yang seharusnya menuju daerah kediaman Nelliel sudah mulai berjalan, "AAAH! TUNGGU! TUNGGUUU! AKU MAU NAIK!" Ia pun mulai berlari ke arah bus, meninggalkan Renji dan Shuuhei di belakang. Arah yang mereka tuju memang berbeda.

"Sampai besok, Renji! Shuu!"

Beruntung, kelihatannya supir bus melihat Ichigo yang berlari, sehingga menghentikan busnya dan menunggu hingga sang pemuda bersurai oranye itu naik.

Menghela nafas lega karena ia jadi tidak perlu menunggu satu jam lebih lama lagi, Ichigo mengambil tempat duduk di deretan paling belakang. Namun, kemudian kedua alisnya berkerut bingung ketika menyadari orang yang duduk di sebelahnya sudah berpakaian serba hitam, mengenakan jaket, topi, serta kacamata hitam pula. Ichigo yakin ia tidak salah mengingat kalau bulan ini adalah bulan juli dan udara di Jepang sedang panas-panasnya.

Kalau dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, pria yang berpakaian serba hitam itu bukan ingin menguruskan diri dengan cara mengeluarkan keringat.

Yah, mungkin memang sudah kebiasaan orang itu, atau mungkin juga ada alasannya yang berhubungan dengan kulitnya yang albino itu. _Come to think of it_... Warna rambut sang pria pun hampir serupa dengan warna kulitnya. Putih abu.

Ichigo—yang tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari—terus memandang ke arah sang pria, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau pria itu pun kini berbalik memandangnya. Baru ketika pria itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya dalam seringai kecil, Ichigo terbangun dari lamunannya. Dengan wajah yang merona malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi yang berbeda, dan memutuskan pemandangan di balik jendela bus saat itu jauh lebih menarik daripada hal lain di sekitarnya.

Ichigo turun di pemberhentian yang kelima, dan dari sana ia cukup berjalan sejauh 2 blok hingga sampai ke kediaman Nelliel. Padahal kalau dari rumahnya sendiri, ia cukup jalan kaki saja pulang pergi sekolah, tidak perlu mengambil bus seperti sekarang ini. Yah, ia kan tidak akan selamanya mendiami tempat tinggal bibinya itu, hanya selama beberapa hari saja... Iya kan? Tidak akan hingga berminggu-minggu atau berbulan-bulan lamanya kan?

... Ia belum menanyakan secara mendetail seberapa lama bibinya itu pergi.

Sebaiknya begitu pulang nanti, ia menghubungi saja Nelliel. Biarkan kalau diomeli karena mengganggu.

Langkah yang lebar-lebar karena ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah, sekarang ini melambat. Sudah satu blok terlewat, namun kedua pendengaran Ichigo masih menangkap suara langkah yang sama berjalan di belakangnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika memikirkan kemungkinan kalau ia dibuntuti.

Sudah berapa lama?

Tidak ingat. Yang pasti sudah cukup lama semenjak hal semacam ini terjadi lagi padanya. Karena belakangan ia melawan dengan lebih ganas dengan dibantu oleh Renji dan Shuuhei, orang-orang yang selalu cari ribut dengannya sudah jarang sekali mendekatinya lagi. Atau mungkin orang-orang itu menemukan warna rambut lain yang lebih aneh daripada warna oranye miliknya. Benar. Terkadang ada saja kelompok anak jalanan atau preman sekolah yang sering kali mencari ribut dengannya hanya karena warna rambutnya. Nampaknya mengira dirinya juga merupakan anggota gang yang rambutnya di cat.

Cuih, menyebalkan.

Padahal rambutnya yang begini itu asli. Tapi, kelihatannya para preman itu tidak akan pernah percaya kalau pun ia katakan hal itu, kecuali jika ia sampai mencopot celananya mungkin. Dan hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Jadi, Ichigo hanya melawan tanpa balas komentar.

Lagipula, kalau sedang stress, berkelahi bisa menjadi obat.

Dengan sengaja Ichigo berbelok ke dalam gang yang berlawanan dengan tempat tujuannya. Di belakang, bisa ia dengar suara langkah kaki yang mengikutinya itu terdengar ragu-ragu, membuat keningnya semakin berkerut. Apa mungkin orang yang mengikutinya itu menjadi ragu-ragu karena merasa ia telah mengetahuinya? Kalau begitu, adrenalin dari sebuah perkelahian tidak akan terlalu ia rasakan. Karena yang ragu-ragu seperti ini biasanya lemah.

Menyadari tidak ada lagi suara langkah yang mengikutinya, Ichigo berhenti. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam dengan kedua telinga yang mencari-cari. Ketika sudah yakin tidak akan ada yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, ia pun berbalik. Dan benar saja, di belakangnya sudah tidak ada siapa pun juga.

"Che. Payah..."

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah yang hampir berlari.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, Ichigo kini sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Nelliel. "Hm... Di mana ya..." Memeriksa saku celana satu persatu karena ia sama sekali tidak ingat di mana ia simpan kunci rumahnya ketika keluar tadi pagi. Tidak menemukan di saku, ia beralih ke tas. Merogoh sisi terdalam tas, Ichigo tidak menyadari seseorang berjalan di belakangnya, mendekat kepadanya.

"Kelamaan." —_WHAMM!_

Ichigo terpaku. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar seolah akan keluar dari kelopaknya jika ada orang yang menepuk punggungnya. Pintu yang tadi berada tepat di depan hidungnya kini tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya. Ia yang tadi tidak bisa melihat sisi dalam rumah karena terhalang pintu, kini sudah bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Menunjukkan keadaan ruangan yang entah mengapa cukup berantakan, padahal ketika ia meninggalkannya tadi, kondisi rumah masih dalam keadaan rapih dan tertata.

Tapi, sekarang bisa ia lihat kondisi tanaman yang tercabut dari potnya, kursi yang posisinya terbalik, beberapa lukisan yang miring...

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Maling?_

"Ampun deh. Kayaknya si Meong kelaparan banget sampai mengubek-ubek rumah jadi begini."

Suara itu, suara yang bagaikan distorsi gelombang rendah menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya, dan arah pandangnya langsung tertuju kepada figur seorang pria yang ia yakini merupakan pria yang sama dengan yang duduk di sebelahnya saat di bus tadi. Bermaksud untuk menghardik, mengungkapkan kebingungannya, Ichigo membuka mulut, namun tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang ia keluarkan, berapa kali pun ia membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk merapatkan bibirnya, membentuk sebuah garis lurus, sementara dahinya berkerut sambil menatap sang pria.

Walaupun kedua mata sang pria masih tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam, Ichigo tahu pria itu pun saat ini tengah memandang ke arahnya. Terbukti dari seringai kecil yang menghiasi wajah pucat sang pria. Membuat kerutan di dahinya semakin terlihat jelas. "Ada apa, Manis? Kelihatannya kamu ingin bilang sesuatu." Ejekan yang tersembunyi di balik kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh sang pria membuat Ichigo berhasil keluar dari ketertegunannya.

Ia langsung meledak.

"SIAPA KAMU, SIALAN! BUAT APA KAMU MENGIKUTIKU SAMPAI SINI? APA... APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADA PIN—MMBPH!" Tangan yang mendadak menutup mulutnya, membuat suara Ichigo tidak lagi bisa keluar. Ia melotot ke arah sang Albino yang seringainya kini semakin melebar.

Seolah apa yang hendak dibicarakannya adalah sebuah rahasia, pria albino itu mendekatkan kepalanya di telinga Ichigo dan berbisik pelan, "Ssshh... Dengan suaramu itu, kamu sanggup membangunkan yang belum seharusnya bangun lho." Ekspresi wajah sang pria nampak begitu puas ketika hembusan nafasnya yang keluar bersamaan dengan suaranya itu membuat tubuh sang remaja bergetar. Ichigo yang saat itu terlalu terfokus demi mengontrol libidonya agar tidak terbangun, tidak menyadari kalau kedua mata sang Albino tengah menelanjangi dirinya sebelum kemudian perhatian sang pria terhenti di leher jenjangnya.

Menjilati bibirnya, Albino itu mendekatkan mulut ke bagian di mana leher bertemu dengan pundak, dan memberikan jepitan ringan di sana dengan menggunakan mulut, membuat nafas Ichigo tercekat.

"Tidakkah kamu terlihat lezat?"

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo menelan ludah. Lengkuran yang bisa ia rasakan berfibrasi pada dada sang pria membuatnya mengigit bagian dalam pipinya demi menahan desahan yang hampir menyeruak keluar. Walau tidak berarti juga desahan itu akan terdengar oleh sang pria karena mulutnya saat ini masih tertutup. Lenguhan kecil keluar dari sela mulutnya saat Ichigo merasakan tangan yang memijat ringan pipi pinggulnya. "Mnh!" Lenguhan yang berganti menjadi erangan ia keluarkan ketika pijatan itu berubah menjadi remasan, membuatnya menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman sang pria.

Tapi, gerakannya itu pada kenyataannya malah membuat sang pria Albino semakin berani. Dengan menggunakan salah satu jarinya, pria itu menekan-nekan pintu masuk Ichigo yang masih tertutup celana.

Panik merasakan kejantanannya yang mulai bereaksi, dengan kedua tangannya Ichigo berusaha melepaskan tangan yang membekam mulutnya. Susah payah, akhirnya ia berhasil lepas dan langsung menyarangkan tinjunya ke pipi sang pria. Tapi, bukannya pria Albino itu yang tersungkur akibat tenaganya, malah Ichigo yang kini menunduk, menggosok-gosok tangan yang ia pakai meninju dengan tangannya yang lain.

_KOK MALAH DIA YANG KESAKITAN SIH?_

Rasanya seperti menonjok pintu besi, dan bisa ia lihat tangannya itu pun kini mulai memerah. "Yare, yare... Kamu sih bergerak tiba-tiba begitu, jadi secara tidak sengaja aku jadi defensif kan?" Tatapan penuh kekesalan yang Ichigo lontarkan terhadap kata-kata sang pria saat itu sama sekali tidak efektif karena disamping wajahnya yang memerah—akibat apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya tadi, dan rasa sakit di tangannya—di tepian matanya pun tergenang air mata yang secara otomatis keluar ketika ia menahan rasa sakit. Ichigo tahu pria itu tidak benar-benar menyesal seperti kata-katanya, karena jika memungkinkan, rasanya seringai di wajah berkulit pucat itu terlihat semakin lebar saja.

Dan yang paling membuat Ichigo sebal, adalah kenyataan ia bisa mengetahui pandangan mata pria itu mengejeknya walaupun sang pria masih menggunakan kacamata hitam.

Tidak suka pria itu jadi kelihatan mengintimidasi ketika ia tengah berjongkok seperti sekarang ini, Ichigo langsung berdiri—hanya untuk tubuhnya kembali didorong hingga rata dengan lantai. Mengerang akibat benturan yang terjadi, Ichigo langsung memberontak, mendorong kuat sang Albino dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, "SIALAN! APA SIH YANG SEBENARNYA KAMU INGINKAN?"

"Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku tidak akan terlalu banyak memberontak."

Rontaan Ichigo terhenti seketika saat otaknya bisa menerjemahkan maksud sebenarnya dari kata-kata sang Albino. Terlebih ketika Albino itu menggosokkan bagian selangkangannya yang sudah menonjol itu kepada dirinya. "Kamu mengerti kan?" Sang Albino kembali melengkur sambil memberikan jilatan ringan di pipi Ichigo, membuat remaja 17 tahun itu mengerang ringan dan menghentakkan tubuhnya ketika merasakan kedua pipi pinggulnya kembali diremas.

Benaknya saat itu tengah menghadapi perang dunia ketiga antara Ichigo putih dan Ichigo hitam.

_AYO DORONG COWOK ITU, ICHIGO! MASA KAMU BAKALAN MEMBIARKAN COWOK ITU SEENAKNYA SAJA SIH?_

_Kenapa nggak jujur saja, Ichigo? Kamu suka kan disentuh-sentuh seperti itu? Kali ini kamu akan melakukan seks dalam keadaan sadar lho. Terima dan nikmati saja deh._

_JANGAN DENGARKAN, ICHIGO! KAMU TIDAK LUPA KALAU SAAT INI KAMU MASIH ADA DI RUANG DEPAN DENGAN PINTU YANG SUDAH TIDAK BERPINTU LAGI KAN? KALAU ADA YANG LIHAT, KAMU TIDAK AKAN BISA KELUAR RUMAH DALAM WAKTU LAMA!_

Benar juga...

_Kok begitu sih? Kalau nggak mau ketahuan kan tinggal bilang saja kalau kamu ingin melakukannya di kamar. Si Albino pasti mau kok, soalnya yang penting kan akhirnya badan kalian bakalan bersatu juga._

Dalam bayangannya, Ichigo bisa melihat kalau Ichigo putih saat itu tengah gelagapan dengan wajah merah gara-gara mendengar perkataan Ichigo hitam yang antara vulgar dan sopan.

_SEBODO! ICHIGO! KAMU ITU COWOK KAN? JANGAN MAU KALAH DENGAN SESAMA COWOK DONG!_

_Kamu ini dari tadi teriak-teriak terus bilang ini-itu. Ternyata pada intinya kamu cuma pengen Ichigo lebih agresif toh._

_BUKAAAAAAAAANN...!_

**SWOOOOOSH!**

Belum sempat Ichigo melihat siapakah yang menang antara Ichigo putih dan Ichigo hitam, ia merasa beban yang berada di atas tubuhnya menghilang. Dan dalam kecepatan yang rasanya tidak manusiawi, ia pun bisa melihat tubuh pria Albino yang melayang menyeberangi ruangan sebelum kemudian mendarat di atas bupet dengan kedua mata yang menatap nanar ke arah di dekat dirinya.

Emas di dalam lautan hitam, membuatnya mengerjap memikirkan kemungkinan apakah warna itu asli atau tidak. Warna yang begitu menyita perhatian, membuat dirinya merasa sayang jika warna seperti itu harus selalu disembunyikan di balik kacamata hitam. Setidak wajar apa pun warnanya. Suara menggeram di dekatnya membuat Ichigo tersentak kaget dan terbangun dari lamunan. Ia menoleh, dan dalam sekejap kedua matanya membelalak lebar mendapati apa yang berdiri di sana.

_Singa?_

Bukan. _Macan? Harimau?_

Yang mana pun, salah satu jenis kucing besar itu saat ini tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya sambil menatap ke arah sang Albino. Seolah Albino itu adalah mangsanya yang siap ia terkam kapan pun juga jika bergerak sedikit saja.

...

...Tunggu. Bagaimana bisa ada macan di rumahnya?

". . . . . . ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Seolah benaknya baru saja menyadari sosok macam apa yang berada di dekatnya itu, Ichigo langsung merapatkan diri ke dinding, megap-megap ingin mengatakan sesuatu sembari menunjuk ke arah sang macan namun tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Maa... Maa... Grimmy, kamu sudah membuat manusia itu takut. Jangan sampai membuat dia kabur jauh dong." Kedua pendengaran Ichigo bisa menangkap suara sang Albino tetapi tidak sekali pun ia alihkan tatapannya dari _satu-satunya _sosok bukan manusia di ruangan itu.

"Kukatakan hal yang sama padamu, Shirosaki,"

Bukannya merasa panik karena yang barusan berbicara itu adalah sang macan, dimana pada kenyataannya tidak ada macan atau pun hewan lain yang seharusnya bisa berbicara bahasa manusia, Ichigo justru gemetar dan merinding saat mendengar suara baritone yang dikeluarkan sang macan yang dipanggil Grimmy oleh Albino yang ternyata bernama Shirosaki.

"Aku yakin kamu sudah tahu kalau aku mengincar manusia ini lebih dulu darimu,"

Menggigiti bibir bawahnya, Ichigo menahan desahan yang hampir saja keluar setiap kali kedua telinganya menangkap suara itu. Suara yang baginya penuh dosa, membangunkan hasrat yang sudah sempat terkubur kembali ke permukaan. Berbeda dengan suara distorsi sang Albino yang membuatnya bisa saja langsung tunduk, baritone dan suara serak penuh otoritas ini justru membuat Ichigo sangat berhati-hati. Seolah jika ia bergerak atau bicara sedikit saja, ia akan mendapatkan karmanya.

Sentuhan yang Ichigo rasakan di dadanya membuat kepalanya yang sempat menunduk, kembali mengadah. Perlahan kedua matanya melebar, sosok yang seharusnya berupa macan itu berubah dalam tempo yang singkat menjadi sosok seorang pria bersurai biru. Tubuh yang nampak kekar dan kuat, terbaluti oleh kemeja berwarna putih dan jeans hitam pekat membuat biru pada mata dan surainya itu semakin mencolok. Begitu pula dengan tattoo dibawah matanya yang memiliki warna lebih gelap dari biru yang lainnya.

"Aku yang mendapatkannya lebih dulu." Menggeram penuh rasa posesif akan manusia yang sudah ia incar semenjak matanya pertama kali menangkap sosoknya, tatapan yang Grimmjow layangkan pada Shirosaki merupakan tatapan penuh tantangan yang mengatakan _berani melanggar maka jangan harap bisa melihat langit malam lagi_.

Entah patut disayangkan atau tidak, Shirosaki bukanlah lawan yang akan bisa digertak dengan cara semacam itu, sehingga seringai di wajahnya bukannya menghilang, namun malah semakin lebar. Nampak menantang balik. "Tapi aku lebih dulu mendekatinya, jadi aku yang menang lho, Grimmy~" Pria Albino itu mengatakannya dalam nada yang dimainkan, membuat geraman Grimmjow semakin keras dan tangannya yang menyentuh dada Ichigo mulai mencengkeram baju sang pemuda dengan keras.

Tidak terima dirinya yang semenjak tadi nampaknya mulai dicueki dan dibicarakan seolah dirinya tidak ada, serta baju yang sudah ia setrika itu mulai kusut kembali akibat cengkeraman sang pria bersurai biru—tampan atau tidak, menarik atau tidak, mengerti maksud perkataan dua pria itu atau tidak—Ichigo memukul keras lengan yang mencengkeramnya itu. Dan kembali dibuat terbengong-bengong karena selain tindakannya itu tidak menarik perhatian Grimmjow, lengan yang mencengkeramnya sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu atau merasakan sakit.

_Sebenarnya siapa dua pria ini?_

_Yang satu bisa membuat tubuhnya sekeras batu, yang satu bisa berubah menjadi macan_—_atau sebaliknya? APA PUN ITU, SEBENARNYA APAAN SIH DUA ORANG INI?_

Terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya yang berkecamuk di otak, Ichigo sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang tengah Grimmjow dan Shirosaki bicarakan. Padahal hal itu menyangkut keselamatan dirinya—_coret_—keselamatan tubuh _bawahnya_. Setidaknya hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dan dibawa dengan bridal style dalam kecepatan penuh. Bukan kecepatan manusia, karena Ichigo merasa pusing ketika akhirnya mereka berhenti, dan ia merasa tubuhnya dijatuhkan di atas sebuah bidang yang empuk.

..._Kasur?_

Panik, Ichigo kembali meronta ketika bisa ia rasakan dua tangan besar mencengkeram kerah bajunya, "HEI! HENTI—!" _**BREEEEEEEEK...!**_ Satu suara mengirimkan kancing-kancing bajunya berterbangan, membuat nafas Ichigo tercekat di tenggorokan, dan dinginnya ruangan yang mengenai dada telanjangnya membuatnya terperangah.

Di dalam kedua iris cinnamonnya terpantul dengan jelas sosok dengan dua iris azure menatapnya balik, seringai yang tercetak lebar di wajah tampan sang pria menampakkan dua pasang gigi yang paling menarik perhatian sang pemuda bersurai oranye.

Taring.

Lebih panjang dan tajam daripada manusia pada umumnya.

"Kau milikku." Grimmjow menggeram, menancapkan taringnya di leher Ichigo sehingga membuat pemuda itu hanya bisa melihat warna putih.

.

**TBC**

.

**Iya, saya memang sekejam itu pada kalian. MUAHAHAHAHA! Hmhm... Gimana kalau kejamnya saya ditambah dengan saya baru bakalan publish chapter selanjutnya yang full sex setelah chapter 2 ini memiliki 20 review? Atau 15 deh, 15~ *dibata***


	3. Sex and Passion

**Terima kasih banyak ya untuk orang-orang yang sudah membaca a/n saya di chapter lalu dan menyumbangkan pikiran dan tenaganya untuk melakukan review ;) Chapter ini dikhususkan untuk orang-orang seperti kalian.**

_**lovely orihime love megu:**__ Aduuhh... usernamenya bikin pengen meluk kekep deh :") Ni anak, alesan kagak loginnya bener-bener dah =)) Hima-chaaaaaann...! Kamu orang paling error yang saya temuin di sini *plak* Kamu suka Grimmy wujud macan? Kalo gitu mau dong liat Ichigo *cough*fucked*cough* by macan!Grimmy? *BLETAKK*_

_**hoshichan:**__ Ini udah update. Trims udah mau menunggu ;)_

_**kyaaaa: **__Aih, senengnya ada yang terpesona sama GrimmIchi juga T^T Berasa susah nemuinnya di sini..._

_**Dako Chan:**__ Apaan ini reviewmu, nak? =)) *ngakak* Sesuai harapan, full sex kok di chapter ini ;)_

_**Zanpaku nee:**__ Kan yg saya inginkan itu 1 chapter reviewnya 15 ;) *digampar* Ga... Becanda kok :)) Tapi, kadang bisa beneran juga sih *dibata* Nggak kok, Ichigo ga diubah jadi vampire, cuma ditandain aja ^^ Kalau diubah jadi vampire kan harus dikasih darah vampirenya dan dibuat antara hidup dan mati dulu. Dan yep, setiap vampire itu biasanya memiliki 1 kemampuan lebih (ga cuma lebih cepet dan kuat dari manusia biasa aja), karena itu saya set Grimmjow bisa berubah jadi macan a.k.a wujudnya sebagai Adjunchas di anime, dan Shiro dibuat bisa mengeraskan tubuhnya kayak batu. Eh? Ichigo ga punya pacar kok ' 'a Kalau maksudnya yg bapaknya bilang Ichigo mungkin bawa cewek itu, maksudnya ya... nyari di jalan, bawa pulang ke rumah *plak* ONS sih maksudnya :))"_

_**Tanpa nama:**__ Ini sudah update ya ^^_

_**Me And Ichi:**__ Kenapa harus disiksa? 'A'; Ini labelnya Romance/Humor lho~ Trims udah mereview._

_**violettapriscaeyahoo[dot]com:**__ ...ga ngerti *plak*_

_**Nyasararu:**__ Justru karena ini dunia maya, makanya saya berani ;D *digampar* Bukan banget... Duh, kenapa sih ada yg nyangka Shiro di sini itu Toshiro? ;3; *udah pernah ada yg jawab alesannya woi* *plak* Yah, pokoknya kalau trisam dengan ada Toshiro itu kan harusnya labelnya GrimmIchiHitsu (yang ditengah itu si ultimate ukenya). Dan satu hal, saya itu UKE!ICHIGO LOVER, jadi kalau pun berhadapan dengan Toshiro, Ichigo tetep bakalan jadi UKE ;) Trims udah bersedia mereview~_

**Terima kasih juga untuk: **putraerae / ryevon / Arya Angevin / Aoi LawLight / Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi / Purple and Blue** yang bersedia log in dulu untuk mereview yang lalu ^^~ Saya berikan respon pada kalian melalui PM ya.**

XOXOXO

**CHAPTER 3: SEX AND PASSION**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

**Ingat warning yang saya tuliskan di chapter pertama? Semuanya akan muncul di sini. So, prepare yourself, guys~ And I hope you enjoyed your visit ;) Dan karena ada beberapa orang yang tidak nyaman dengan 'rimming', saya peringatkan kalau di chapter ini terdapat hal itu, dan cukup panjang. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengecek a/n di bagian paling akhir.**

Have fun!

XOXOXO

Suara nafas yang terengah dan rintihan terdengar dari dalam salah satu kamar yang ada di kediaman Odelschwanck. Sepasang iris keemasan yang berkilat di antara cahaya remang-remang kamar membuat seringai lebar di wajah pucat Shirosaki semakin terkesan berbahaya. Sang vampire albino nampak begitu menikmati adegan yang dipertontonkan oleh partnernya semenjak masuk ke dalam kamar tadi. Melucuti pakaian atasnya, Shirosaki merasakan kejantanannya mengejang setiap kali remaja lelaki di atas tempat tidur itu mengerang.

Saat melihat remaja itu pertama kalinya kemarin, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk melakukan berbagai sentuhan intim. Yang paling penting, ia ingin bisa mengukur seberapa panas dengan berada di dalam sang remaja. Dan walaupun ini pertama kalinya ia terbangun setelah tertidur panjang selama 100 tahun lebih, Shirosaki merasa instingnya yang mengatakan bahwa sang remaja memiliki darah yang lezat tidaklah salah.

Hal itu terbukti dari Grimmjow yang kelihatannya kesulitan untuk menghentikan nafsunya agar tidak menyedot darah sang remaja hingga kering.

Shirosaki memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat. Dengan kasar ia menarik rambut Grimmjow dan melemparkan vampire bersurai biru itu hingga berbenturan dengan dinding. Menyeringai kecil, Shiro meniupkan beberapa helai rambut biru yang menempel di tangannya. Beruntunglah Grimmjow karena ia memiliki rambut yang tebal, jadi tercabut beberapa helai tidak akan membuatnya pitak.

"Sekarang giliranku."

Shirosaki menunduk, menatap figur yang berada di bawahnya. Untuk sesaat sang Albino hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk menikmati setiap detail yang bisa didapatkannya dari sang remaja bersurai oranye. Wajah yang memerah dengan sedikit peluh menuruni kening, kedua iris coklat cinnamon yang memiliki pandangan linglung, bibir merah jambu yang sedikit menganga berusaha mengambil nafas, serta salah satu bagian leher yang merah karena darah. Di balik darah yang sudah mulai menipis itu bisa terlihat dua buah titik yang berasal dari taring milik Grimmjow.

Tertawa kecil, Shirosaki semakin menundukkan tubuhnya hingga hidungnya kini bersentuhan dengan bagian leher sang remaja. Bisa ia dengar remaja itu merintih saat bersentuhan kulit dengannya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia menandai seorang manusia sebagai miliknya, jadi ia tahu betul mengapa tubuh sang remaja saat ini begitu terasa panas dan begitu sensitif pada setiap sentuhan yang diberikan padanya.

"Siapa namamu?" Shirosaki berbisik pelan di telinga sang remaja, memberikan jilatan ringan yang membuat remaja itu menggeliat di bawahnya. Ia dengar remaja itu nampak menggumamkan sesuatu, dan karena tidak jelas, ia pun memintanya untuk mengulang perkataannya, dan langsung dikabulkan.

"... I... chi-... Ichi...-go...ggh!" Ichigo mengerang, tubuhnya tersentak ke atas saat Shirosaki menggenggam kejantanannya yang masih terlindungi oleh celana seragam sekolahnya.

Mata orang awam pun bisa langsung menilai kalau Shirosaki saat ini menyukai untuk _sedikit_ bermain-main dengan tubuh sensitif Ichigo. Tapi, sentuhannya terhenti saat mendengar geraman yang tidak lain berasal dari Grimmjow yang mulai kesal karena nampaknya baik Shirosaki atau pun Ichigo mulai melupakan keberadaan dirinya.

Grimmjow memang tidak pernah suka dikacangi.

Menghela nafas, Shirosaki mengangkat tubuhnya menjauh dari Ichigo dengan berat hati. "Oke, oke... Aku tidak lupa denganmu kok." Bohong sih, karena sebenarnya setelah melihat tatapan penuh nafsu dari Ichigo, Shirosaki langsung melupakan segala sesuatu yang ada/terjadi di sekitarnya.

Ia tidak protes tentunya, karena remaja 17 tahun itu terlihat begitu berharga untuk mendapatkan keseluruhan perhatiannya saat ini.

Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, Shirosaki menarik Ichigo hingga tubuh mereka kembali bersentuhan. Kedua iris keemasannya menatap tatapan nanar yang dilemparkan oleh sang pemilik iris Azure, "Well?" Mengangkat salah satu alisnya, menunggu reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh rekan sesama vampire-nya, "Kamu mau mulai menikmati ini, atau mau terus berdiri di situ dan kembali ke tidur panjangmu?" Dengan sengaja ia memukul pangkal tubuh Ichigo, membuat sang pemuda terpekik, dan Grimmjow seolah tersadar dari nafsu berangnya.

Ketika melihat Grimmjow mulai menaiki kembali tempat tidur dan mendekati posisinya, Shirosaki mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Ichigo yang kini terengah-engah di lehernya. Harus ia akui kekuatan dominasi yang dimiliki Grimmjow cukup besar hingga membuat remaja itu masih berada dalam kondisi _high_ walau sudah beberapa saat berlalu semenjak Grimmjow menandainya. Shirosaki menyengir lebar, _oh, dia tidak akan protes karena sekarang ia ingin tahu reaksi tubuh Ichigo ketika ia juga menandainya._

Ia berbisik pelan di telinga Ichigo, "Aku Shirosaki. Kau panggil saja aku Shiro." dan menyarangkan taringnya di bagian leher Ichigo yang lain. Gerakannya itu nampaknya tidak terprediksi sehingga membuat Ichigo tersentak kaget dan menggenggam erat pundak sang Vampire Albino.

Ichigo bahkan tidak menyadari kalau saat itu Grimmjow tengah melepaskan celananya. Setidaknya sampai ia merasakan benda dingin dan basah menyentuh pintu masuknya.

XOXOXO

_Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. TIDAK MUNGKIN!_

Sudah benaknya kesulitan menerima kenyataan kalau macan yang ia lihat tadi bisa berbicara, sekarang ia juga harus menerima kenyataan kalau dua pria di sekitarnya ini adalah... _Vampire?_ Yeah, memangnya makhluk apa lagi sih yang suka menghisap darah manusia? Nyamuk?

_... Manusia nyamuk? Nggak enak banget._

Setidaknya, ketika ia melihat taring pada gigi Grimmjow yang lebih panjang daripada manusia pada umumnya, ia masih bisa beranggapan kalau memang tipe taring sang pria seperti itu. Tapi, ketika pria itu menggigit lehernya dan menghisap darahnya keluar—menimbulkan perasaan geli di bawah perutnya—vampire adalah kata yang pertama kali berterbangan di benaknya.

Kurosaki Ichigo bukanlah seseorang yang percaya pada kisah mistis macam arwah gentayangan atau hantu penghuni rumah kosong. Iya, dia BERUSAHA untuk tidak percaya mengenai makhluk transparan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri itu. Hanya saja, ketika tubuhnya bereaksi diluar kendalinya, membuat segala macam _bullshit_ yang sempat bertengger di kepalanya terbang jauh, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah percaya.

Sebab kalau tidak percaya, ia malah akan semakin pusing memikirkan kemungkinan yang lainnya.

Dan setidaknya, kaki kedua pria itu masih menapak di tanah, jadi ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir.

_Yah, ia sudah sempat mengeceknya tadi_.

"Mmfh..." Walau nafasnya masih tidak teratur, tapi sekarang ini jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Kedua penglihatannya pun mulai terasa jelas, dan ia bisa menangkap warna kulit pucat yang saat ini menempel dengan permukaan kulitnya. _"Aku Shirosaki. Kau panggil saja aku Shiro."_, suara itu terdengar lebih berdistorsi daripada sebelumnya. Mungkin karena belum sepenuhnya ia berada dalam kondisi 'sadar', makanya ia masih kesulitan mengontrol kelima inderanya sendiri.

Ichigo mendesis ketika merasakan benda tajam menusuk lehernya, menimbulkan rasa seperti terbakar yang membuat panas kembali menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. _Ini tidak baik_. Ia merasakan kembali pandangannya yang memburam, benaknya yang tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali apa yang tengah ia rasakan dan pria yang berada di hadapannya itu. Nafasnya yang kembali memburu itu tertahan saat merasakan benda yang antara asing dan tidak menempel di pangkal tubuhnya.

Bagian tubuh yang seharusnya tidak disentuh oleh yang lain selain tangannya sendiri.

Bagian tubuh yang seharusnya tidak disentuh oleh benda itu. Oleh lidah itu, "Nnn... henti-... kkaaaaangghh! AH!" Bisa ia rasakan lidah itu menggeliat masuk, menjilati setiap dinding daging di dalamnya. Perasaan asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, karena orang yang mengambil keuntungan darinya saat ia sedang mabuk dulu, langsung masuk ke dalam dirinya begitu saja. Tidak ada foreplay, tidak ada persiapan, hanya seks.

Walau apa yang tengah ia lakukan dengan dua pria asing baginya ini juga tidak mendekati dengan yang namanya 'bercinta', tapi bisa ia rasakan darahnya yang mendidih dalam kenikmatan, serta nafsu keinginan yang menginginkan lebih. Rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih baik daripada saat itu.

Dengan lincah Grimmjow menggerak-gerakkan lidahnya di dalam rectal Ichigo. Membasahi setiap sudut yang ada dengan salivanya. Dalam hati, vampire bersurai biru itu sempat kesal karena tidak memiliki lidah sepanjang salah seorang temannya. Karena jika lidahnya lebih panjang lagi, ia yakin dirinya bisa menemukan prostat Ichigo dengan mudah. Sayangnya, panjang lidahnya normal, sehingga ia tidak bisa masuk lebih dalam, tetapi rintihan dan erangan yang Ichigo keluarkan saat itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya dengan terburu-buru melucuti pakaiannya sendiri yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Ia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

Kejantanannya membutuhkan perhatian lebih saat ini.

Tanpa disadari, rengekan ringan Ichigo keluarkan saat Grimmjow menarik lidahnya, dan Shirosaki tidak lagi menggigitnya, membuat kedua vampire itu tertawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir, _Ichigo_. Kami masih belum selesai denganmu." Dengan suara serak, Grimmjow berbisik di telinga Ichigo, menghasilkan getaran ringan menjalar di sekujur tubuh sang remaja bersurai oranye. Dalam kalimat singkat itu, Ichigo memutuskan kalau ia menyukai ketika namanya keluar dari sela-sela bibir Grimmjow.

Shirosaki melepaskan genggamannya pada Ichigo demi memudahkan Grimmjow menarik sang remaja hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Dengan hanya punggungnya yang menempel dengan tubuh bagian depan Grimmjow, Ichigo bisa mengetahui bahwa sang pria memiliki dada yang bidang serta otot yang benar-benar berkembang. Bentuk tubuh yang rasanya bisa melindungi dirinya dari apa pun, dan bentuk yang memwujudkan rasa posesif dalam bentukan nyata.

Ichigo tidak tahan untuk tidak menggesekkan punggungnya pada tubuh depan Grimmjow, dan geraman yang berasal dari dada sang pria membuat Ichigo menyeringai kecil.

Tidak tahu mengapa, tapi rasanya saat itu keberaniannya tengah memuncak. Mungkin karena hasratnya sedang berada di puncak, ia jadi tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa dirinya malu-malu.

_Walau setelahnya nanti, bisa saja ia merasakan rasa malu yang bukan main besarnya_.

Mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman sambil terus menopang Ichigo yang bersandaran dengannya, Grimmjow kemudian menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan menggenggam paha sang pemuda. Mengangkat kedua kaki jenjang yang tiada akhir itu ke atas, sehingga bisa ia yakini Shirosaki bisa melihat bagian paling pribadi dari Ichigo. Dan dari ekspresi _drooling _sang Vampire Albino, Grimmjow yakin bahwa perkiraannya benar.

Menyeringai, Grimmjow menatap ke arah Shirosaki hingga urat kekesalan nampak di kening pucat sang Albino. Dan ia tersentak kecil saat merasakan lengan yang melingkari lehernya. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan genggamannya di kedua kaki Ichigo, saat merasakan pemuda bersurai oranye itu mengangkat dirinya sendiri dan memposisikan pintu masuknya pada kepala kejantanannya.

Seringai pada wajah Grimmjow saat ini berada dalam kondisi berbahaya membelah wajahnya menjadi dua saking lebarnya. Ia membiarkan Ichigo bergerak sendiri, menurunkan tubuhnya, berusaha memasukkan kejantanan Grimmjow ke dalam tubuhnya. Sementara sang pria memberikan kecupan dan gigitan ringan di sekitaran tanda bekas gigitan di lehernya.

Genggaman jemari Ichigo pada tengkuk Grimmjow semakin mengeras karena ia mulai merasakan sakit akibat pelebaran otot rectrumnya yang hampir mengenai batas maksimal. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sesaat ketika kepala kejantanan Grimmjow sudah masuk untuk mengatur nafasnya, baru kemudian ia melanjutkan penetrasinya sendiri, "Nnnnggghhh...! Hhaa... Ah! Ahh! ...—Ghh! Uhhhgghh...!" Besar. Tanpa perlu ia lihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri secara langsung, Ichigo tahu kalau kejantanan Grimmjow begitu besar. Lebih besar darinya. Tidak heran jika ia kesusahan untuk memasukkannya. Padahal ia sudah tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi untuk bisa merasakan bagimana rasanya jika pria itu menghujamkan kejantanannya berkali-kali ke dalam dirinya.

Dan kelihatannya, Grimmjow pun sama-sama tidak bisa bersabar, karena kedua tangannya yang tadinya menggenggam kaki Ichigo, kini berganti jadi menggenggam pinggang Ichigo dan menurunkan tubuh sang pemuda sepenuh tenaga hingga dalam sekali dorongan, keluruhan dirinya bisa tertelan, membuat Ichigo menjerit akibat rasa sakit seperti ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya yang sobek.

"Ck. Kamu melukainya, Grimmjow."

Kata-kata Shirosaki itu membuat Grimmjow mengernyitkan hidungnya ketika bau darah segar kembali menyerang penciumannya. "Sialan..." Bisa ia rasakan kejantanannya yang berada di dalam Ichigo pun mulai basah oleh cairan yang ia yakini sebagai darah. Tapi, karena saat itu Ichigo masih sadarkan diri, disamping nafasnya yang nampak seperti tercekik, Grimmjow merasa pendarahan di dalam tidak terlalu parah.

Mengangkat tubuh Ichigo dan menghentakkannya kembali ke bawah, seirama dengan gerakan pinggangnya, Grimmjow menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat mendengar erangan yang dikeluarkan oleh remaja itu berupa erangan akan rasa nikmat yang tidak terbendung. Dalam sekali percobaan ia sudah berhasil mengenai prostat Ichigo, bagaimana bisa ia tidak bangga?

"... Ahh... Haaa...! G-Grimm...! Ah! AH! HhhaaaAAHH!" Erangan dan desahan tidak bisa ia hentikan meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tubuh yang terus tersentak tiap kali ujung kejantanan Grimmjow mengenai prostatnya, "C-ce-cepat... le-lebiihhh...! LEBIH CEPAT, GRIMMJAAAAAAWWHH!" Di antara buramnya penglihatan akibat air mata kenikmatan yang keluar, Ichigo menangkap Shirosaki saat itu tengah bermain dengan dirinya sendiri sambil melihat ke arahnya. Kedua iris keemasan yang mengikuti setiap pergerakannya tanpa luput sedikit pun, membuat kejantanan Ichigo semakin mengeras hingga sampai pada tahap ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan tangannya langsung menggenggam, lalu memompa kejantanannya sendiri. Seirama dengan hentakkan demi hentakkan yang diberikan Grimmjow.

Tapi kemudian tangannya itu ditepis, berganti dengan tangan Shirosaki yang memompa kejantanannya. Dalam tahap ini, erangan sudah tidak lagi terkontrol. Bahkan mungkin, tetangga sebelah rumah akan bisa mendengar suaranya, tapi Ichigo tidak peduli.

Shirosaki bergerak mendekat—setelah sempat meludah ke telapak tangannya yang tidak menggenggam kejantanan Ichigo, dan melumuri kejantanannya sendiri dengan air liurnya demi memudahkan penetrasi. Ia memposisikan kejantanannya di pintu masuk Ichigo yang masih penuh dengan Grimmjow, membuat Ichigo terbelalak dan mulai meronta.

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAAANN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN...!"

Rontaannya itu membuat Grimmjow menghentikan pergerakannya, dan kini menggenggam kedua tangan Ichigo agar rontaan sang pemuda berkurang dayanya. "Ssshh, Ichi. Kau bisa melakukannya, tenang saja." Kata-kata Grimmjow itu sama sekali tidak menenangkan Ichigo. Ia malah semakin tegang saat merasakan kepala kejantanan Shirosaki menyodok pintu masuknya, memaksa masuk disamping protes yang ia keluarkan.

"Rileks..."

Tidak mau memperpanjang rasa sakit, Shirosaki memasukkan keseluruhan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakkan. Membuat Ichigo tidak hanya menjerit, tetapi cuga mencakarkan kukunya di lengan Grimmjow. Tapi, Grimmjow sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hal itu, ia membelai pelan surai oranye sang pemuda. Membisikkan kata-kata manis demi menenangkan Ichigo yang nafasnya sudah seperti orang yang tercekik, sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Shirosaki yang sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapannya. Karena saat itu sang Albino terlalu tenggelam dalam kenikmatan akan kehangatan yang membungkus dirinya di dalam.

Ichigo yang merasa seluruh tenaga dalam tubuhnya mendadak hilang—kejantanannya pun kembali lemas akibat rasa sakit yang teramat sangat—hanya bisa membiarkan tubuhnya terkulai dalam dekapan Grimmjow. Kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat sama sekali tidak bisa menghalau air mata yang kembali tumpah. Hanya belaian yang ia rasakan di antara surainyalah yang bisa membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Merasakan kecupan pelan dan jilatan ringan di tepian matanya, Ichigo membuka kedua matanya itu dan langsung berhadapan dengan dua iris keemasan yang berkilat karena nafsu. Namun, tersirat sedikit penyesalan di sana sehingga membuat sumpah-serapah yang hampir saja ia keluarkan tertahan di tenggorakkannya begitu saja, dan berganti dengan, "B-b-ber-bergerak... rasanya a-a-aneh... k-ka-kalau..."

Tanpa perlu Ichigo menuntaskan perkataannya, baik Shirosaki maupun Grimmjow sudah mengerti maksudnya apa, dan mereka mulai bergerak seirama. Jika Grimmjow masuk, maka Shirosaki keluar. Jika Shirosaki yang masuk, maka Grimmjowlah yang keluar. Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Tempo yang mereka berikan pun masih begitu perlahan dan hati-hati karena wajah Ichigo masih menampakkan rasa tidak nyaman dan sakit.

Walau sebenarnya mereka ingin langsung saja bergerak dengan sangat cepat, menghentak-hentakkan kejantanan mereka di dalam tubuh sang pemuda tanpa rasa kepedulian, tapi mereka tidak masalah dengan menunggu sekarang ini.

Karena mereka tidak mau saat ini menjadi yang terakhir kalinya mereka bisa menjamah sang pemuda seperti ini.

Harus dibuat penuh kenikmatan dan passion, sehingga Ichigo akan merasakan yang namanya lapar akan sentuhan dan aktifitas intim yang mereka lakukan.

Ichigo yang mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan dua penis di dalam dirinya, mulai menggerakkan juga tubuhnya turun-naik, dan semakin cepat ketika prostatnya kembali terkena. Dua kejantanan yang bergerak secara bergantian, membuat prostat Ichigo terus terkena tanpa jeda waktu. Pergerakkan yang dilakukan oleh Shirosaki dan Grimmjow pun semakin bertambah cepat dan terus saja semakin cepat sampai-sampai rasanya kecepatan mereka sudah bukan lagi kecepatan manusia.

_Dan mereka memang bukan manusia._

"Ahahh! Ahh! AH! AH! AH! Nnnnaaahhh... G-Grimmj-jow...! Shi-Shirrrr...oooOOHH!" Rasa panas yang ia rasakan di selangkangannya membuat Ichigo semakin tidak sabar untuk bisa segera mencapai puncaknya. Kelihatannya begitu pula dengan kedua vampire yang begitu terfokus menghantamkan kejantanan mereka masing-masing ke dalam dirinya, hingga tanpa disadari, posisi mereka berubah.

Punggung Shirosaki menyentuh permukaan kasur, dan Grimmjow yang menumpukan bobot tubuhnya pada kedua dengkulnya, sementara Ichigo terhimpit di antara kedua tubuh kokoh para vampire. Erangan Ichigo pun kini teredam oleh ciuman panas yang diberikan oleh Shirosaki. Mereka beradu lidah, gigi, dan bahkan Shirosaki memberikan gigitan ringan pada bibir Ichigo hingga membuat bagian itu mengeluarkan darah yang kemudian dihisap oleh sang Albino.

Tubuh Ichigo tersentak dan mengerang kuat ketika pada akhirnya ia sampai juga dipuncaknya dan mengeluarkan keseluruhan bukti hasratnya hingga mengotori dadanya sendiri dan dada Shirosaki. Ichigo ejakulasi tanpa perlu disentuh.

Merasakan dinding-dinding di antara kejantanan mereka mengetat, Grimmjow dan Shirosaki sama-sama menggeram kuat, sebelum kemudian Shirosaki lebih dulu mengeluarkan hasratnya dan disusul oleh Grimmjow setelah beberapa hentakkan terakhir. Jumlahnya cukup banyak, terbukti dari cairan yang merembes keluar dan membasahi paha Ichigo.

Sadar akan bobot tubuhnya sendiri, Grimmjow tidak seenaknya begitu saja menjatuhkan diri ke atas tubuh Ichigo. Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kedua lengannya saat tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dengan hebat. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Shirosaki yang secara refleks memberikan usapan pada punggung Ichigo. Bibir pucat itu membisikkan berbagai umpatan yang diketahuinya, sebagai tanda bahwa sang Albino sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia mendapatkan lebih daripada apa yang ia inginkan sebelum ini.

Sementara Grimmjow mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Ichigo, Shirosaki menyentuh ringan tubuh Ichigo, "Ichi?" Tidak adanya jawaban membuat kening Shirosaki berkerut. Ia pun mengeluarkan kejantanannya sehingga membuat lebih banyak lagi sperma yang keluar dari dalam lubang sang pemuda bersurai oranye, dan menatap wajah Ichigo yang nampak tertidur dengan tenang.

"Kurasa kita sudah membuatnya bekerja melebihi batas tenanganya."

Pernyataan Shirosaki itu membuat Grimmjow mendengus, sebelum kemudian merebahkan diri di sisi Ichigo yang lain. Shirosaki mengernyitkan dahi melihatnya, "Kamu tidak lupa sesuatu kan, Grimmjow?"

"Ngantuk." 

Kali ini berganti Shirosaki-lah yang mendengus. Akhirnya mencueki kondisi tubuh mereka yang _kotor_, ia pun menyusul Ichigo ke alam mimpi.

Tentu tidak lupa salah satu tangannya yang berada di atas tubuh Ichigo saling berusaha menyingkirkan dengan tangan Grimmjow, yang juga sama-sama ingin mendekap sang remaja bersurai oranye selama tidur. Namun, setelah beberapa lama saling menyingkirkan, akhirnya mereka sama-sama mulai kesal, dan Shirosaki bertindak lebih dulu dengan menendang Grimmjow hingga jatuh tersungkur di bawah ranjang.

Grimmjow yang tidak terima, langsung membalasnya dengan balik menendang Shirosaki. Tapi, karena pada dasarnya Shirosaki lebih cepat dari Grimmjow, ia bisa menghindari tendangan vampire bersurai biru itu dengan mudah. Membuat Grimmjow menjadi semakin marah, dan menerjang sang Albino begitu saja.

Di kejauhan, orang-orang bisa mendengar suara barang-barang yang saling beradu atau pecah, serta suara dua pria dewasa yang saling mengutuk satu sama lain.

Tapi, keributan itu sama sekali tidak bisa membangunkan Ichigo yang saat ini tengah bermimpi berpesiar ke Antartika bersama dengan Urahara (paman) yang masih saja mengenakan kimono dan sandal, juga kipas yang terus-menerus dikipaskan ke wajahnya yang sebagian tertutup oleh fedora.

XOXOXO

**"EEHH? KAU TIDAK AKAN MASUK?"** Suara menggelegar Renji yang ia dengar dari balik sambungan telepon, membuatnya menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya selama beberapa saat, **"Kenapa, Ichigo? Kau tidak enak badan?"**

Yakin Renji tidak akan berteriak-teriak lagi, Ichigo mengembalikan telepon ke telinganya agar bisa mendengar pertanyaan sepupunya itu dengan lebih jelas lagi, "Lebih buruk. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak." Benar. Semenjak bangun pagi tadi, Ichigo merasa tubuhnya sakit jika digerakkan sedikit saja. Dan bukannya ia tidak tahu alasannya sih, tapi ia hanya berusaha memungkiri hal itu.

Karena ia cukup ingat bagaimana memalukannya dirinya dengan memohon-mohon untuk dimasuki oleh dua pria yang mengaku sebagai vampire itu.

_Aaaahhh...! Untuk beberapa waktu, ia tidak akan bisa menahan wajah 'biasa' di depan keduanya_.

**"Memang kau habis melakukan apa, Ichigo?"**

Ichigo hanya menghela nafas, karena tidak mungkin ia menceritakan semuanya kepada sepupu bermulut embernya itu, "Panjang, kapan-kapan saja deh ce—" Kata-katanya terputus saat mendengar geraman dari arah belakangnya. Tanpa perlu menengok, ia tahu pasti kalau yang menggeram itu adalah Grimmjow, dan...

Tangan yang mendadak melingkari tubuhnya dan mulai membelai perutnya itu adalah milik Shirosaki.

Nafas Ichigo tercekat saat tangan itu menyusup masuk ke dalam celana boxer yang tengah ia kenakan, dan kelihatannya suaranya itu terdengar oleh Renji, **"Ichigo? Ada apa?"** Ichigo sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab karena mulutnya langsung ia tutup saat merasakan tangan itu memompa kejantanannya sehingga membuatnya hampir saja mengerang.

**"Ichigo?"** Dan semakin lama, suara Renji jadi terasa semakin jauh karena genggamannya terhadap telepon melemah, hingga telepon itu terjatuh ke atas sofa yang ia duduki. **"Oi? Ichigo?"**

"Nnnghh... Shi-Shiroo..."

Tanpa dirinya sendiri ketahui, erangannya barusan itu terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Renji. Membuat Renji berhenti bertanya dan hanya mendengarkan. Dan Renji hampir saja melepaskan genggamannya pada ponselnya ketika mendengar Ichigo menyebutkan nama yang lain.

"GRIMM!"

Grimmjow yang tidak mau kalah dari Shirosaki tanpa pikir panjang langsung memasukkan jarinya ke dalam Ichigo. Sehingga membuat remaja itu tersentak kaget, dan kembali mengerang karena Grimmjow langsung menyerang prostatnya. Dua stimuli dalam waktu yang bersamaan, membuat Ichigo tidak bisa bertahan lama. Ia mengeluarkan hasratnya, membasahi tangan Shirosaki yang menggenggamnya. Namun, euforianya tidak bertahan lama, dan wajahnya memucat ketika mendengar suara Renji di seberang telepon yang baru ia sadari masih menyambung.

**"Iichiiigooo? Aku menunggu."**

Dalam kondisi begini, sepupu berambut merahnya itu tidak akan termakan kata tidak.

.

**END?**

.

**Dan saya akan kembali memfokuskan diri di Forever Someone ~.~" Ah ya, kalau banyak yang meminta, akan saya lanjutkan fanfic ini. Tapi, kalau sedikit yang meminta, ga akan saya lanjutkan. Dan saya bilang banyak lho. Iyah, BANYAK ;) Muahahahahaha *dibata lagi***


End file.
